Seharusnya
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Semicanon dari manga With! (c) Ken Saito. Seharusnya, Shirou tak meminta Maa untuk menunggunya. Seharusnya, Shirou yang jenius bisa merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya. Ya, seharusnya. Tetapi apalah daya, Sejenius apapun Shirou, pemuda itu tak akan pernah bisa memprediksi masa depan.


Mungkin, inilah yang membuat seorang Kamoguchi Shirou menyesali tindakannya.

"Maa, besok, kau juga pulang telat?" itu pertanyaan Shirou sesaat setelah pemuda itu menyelamatkan adik kesayangannya yang dihadang oleh Kuga Saruhiko, berandal dari SMA Chou sekaligus teman Shirou ketika pemuda berwajah manis itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Eh? Iya... kelasku memang lebih terlambat dari kelas lainnya," Kamoguchi Masago, sang adik, menjawab dengan bingung karena Shirou yang tiba-tiba membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Masago tak tahu, ekspresi apa yang tengah disembunyikan kakak satu-satunya itu.

Shirou berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik dan Masago hanya bisa diam ketika melihat raut serius sang kakak yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan. "Kalau begitu, kita pulang bareng sampai festival kebudayaan berakhir ya?"

"Eh?"

Tak mempedulikan kekagetan adiknya, Shirou meminta persetujuan kepada temannya. "Tak apa kan, Yasaka?" Kurouma Yasaka, pemuda yang dicap tampan berkacamata itu memasang senyum simpul ketika Masago menatapnya.

"Kalau Masago tidak keberatan sih."

Seandainya saja... seandainya saja Shirou tak mengajak adiknya untuk pulang bersama, mungkin tragedi itu tidak akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**Seandainya**

**.**

**By: Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**With! (c) Ken Saitou**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Mencoba untuk tidak OOC, kalimat yang kaku (udah lama gak nulis fanfict T^T), mencoba untuk gak Typo, Semi Canon dan POV yang beda-beda.**

**Setting di ambil dari With! Chapter 1, diambil dari sudut pandang Shirou**

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Semoga tidak mengecawakan**

.

"Lho, Maa? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shirou bingung ketika mendapati adiknya yang sangat sering bangun terlambat itu sudah duduk nyaman di kursi makan, mengoles roti dengan selai strawberry dengan riang.

"Ah, _Ohayou_, Kak," sapanya riang. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. Sayup-sayup Shirou mendengar Maa bersenandung lirih.

"_O-Ohayou_, Maa," Shirou membalas sapaan Maa dengan bingung. Menarik kursi di sebelah dan mendapati dua iris roti tersedia di piring. Shirou menoleh ke samping, mendapati Masago yang masih tersenyum.

"Itu untukmu, Kak."

Mata kakak pengidap sister complex itu berbinar bahagia.

"MAAAA!" Dengan gerak cepat, Shirou memeluk tubuh sang adik, membuat tangannya yang masih memegang roti di tangan kanan dan pisau kecil di tangan yang lain terentang.

"Ah! Kakak! Aku sedang memegang pisau!"

Shirou tak mempedulikan teriakan adik kesayangannya itu. Bahagia rasanya ketika Maa tercinta membuatkanmu sarapan – meski hanya mengoleskan selai strawberry di atas roti kemudian menumpuknya. Ah, pagi ini kau benar-benar bahagia, seperti hari-hari lainnya.

"Masago! Shirou! Cepat sarapan kalau tidak ingin terlambat," Ibu yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan cucian yang siap di jemur memperingati. Shirou melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan, adikmu mengembungkan pipi kesal dan kamu tertawa sembari mengambil roti dari piring.

"Baik, Bu!"

Pagi itu, kamu sama sekali tak memiliki firasat apapun. Saat itu, kamu menganggap bahwa pagi-pagi seperti ini akan kembali kamu lalui di keesokan harinya dan di keesokan harinya. Tertawa riang dan selalu berada di samping adik kesayanganmu yang manis.

Pagi itu, kamu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah pagi terakhir kamu menikmati sarapan di sebelah adikmu.

.

.

Saginuma Midori, sekretaris sekaligus bendahara OSIS, menatapmu bingung.

"Kau tampak senang sekali pagi ini, ketua," katanya dan kamu yang sedang sibuk membantu anggota OSIS lain membuat simbol yang kau inginkan, menghentikan pekerjaanmu hanya untuk menoleh kepada Midori dan memperlihatkan cengiran kebahagiaanmu.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa kamu baru saja membuat teman sejak Sdmu itu blushing tak jelas.

"Dengar Midori!" Dan dengan kepekaanmu yang minim, kamu menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya, membuat Midori, gelagapan karena harus bersentuhan dengan orang yang dia sukai sejak SD itu.

"Shi-Shirou –"

"Tadi pagi, Maa mengoleskan selai strawbery kesukaannya ke atas rotiku!" kamu memotong cepat, dan bersemangat. Membuat kegugupan Midori menguap, tergantikan sedikit rasa kecewa karena lagi-lagi mendengarmu bercerita tentang adik kesayanganmu itu.

"Bukannya Masago-chan biasa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, Shirou?" tanya Midori menanggapi. Sh

"Eh? Memang," kamu melepaskan genggamanmu di tangan Midori, dan Midori menghela napas lega. "Tapi hari ini Maa memberikan selai kesukaannya untukku. Um... bukan berarti Maa tidak pernah membagi selai kesukaannya denganku sih, tapi tetap saja pagi ini berbeda! Aku sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia sekali!"

Benar. Hari ini kamu sangat bahagia. Adikmu bisa bangun tanpa harus ibumu berteriak-teriak kesal atau tanpa kamu harus membangunkannya dengan pelukan mautmu, meski yang kedua itu membuatmu sedikit sedih, tapi setidaknya Maa yang kau sayangi mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Tanpa kusadari, Maa sudah jadi dewasa," kamu bergumam, tersenyum lembut dan Midori merasakan perasaan berat yang membuatnya ingin menangis, entah kenapa.

Entah kenapa, Midori merasa, dia tak akan pernah mlihat senyummu dari samping lagi. Entah kenapa ...

"Shi –"

"Shirou! Kau dipanggil Watanuki-sensei," salah seorang anggota OSIS berteriak memanggilmu, menghentikan panggilan Midori. Kamu mengangguk, meminta izin kepada Midori dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menyadari bahwa Midori menatap punggungmu lama.

"Ada apa Saginuma?"

Jin, penanggung jawab OSIS mengagetkan Midori. Dengan jengkel, gadis yang selalu menguncir rambut hitamnya itu ke belakang memasang tampang jengkel.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Jin!" sentaknya yang tidak dipedulikan laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya sekali lagi, membuat Midori diam.

"Aku merasa perasaan aneh."

"Perasaan sesak karena gagal lagi menyatakan perasaan?"

Dan Midori tanpa sungkan-sungkan menyarangkan pukulan mematikan di perut Jin, membuat laki-laki bertampang datar itu mengaduh pelan dengan posisi membungkuk. Wajah Midori memerah karena kesal dan malu.

"E-Eto... Saginuma-san?" Salah satu anggota OSIS takut-takut memanggil nama Midori. "A-Ada yang harus kita bicarakan masalah dana."

Midori menghela napas, menetralkan emosinya kemudian kembali memasang senyum berwibawanya. "Baiklah."

Perasaan sesak Midori hilang begitu saja karena kesibukan.

.

.

Shirou melirik ke arah langit yang sudah berganti warna. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam sebelum warna langit kembali berubah menjadi hitam.

"Ah! Aku harus segera menjemput Maa!" Shirou berteriak, berjalan tergesa ke ruang OSIS. "Ayo Yasaka, segera selesaikan pekerjaan kita!" Shirou berteriak semangat. Sebagai ketua OSIS, tentu saja menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk menyukseskan festival budaya di SMA Hato. Sebentar lagi, simbol festival SMA Hato akan beres. Itu simbol yang Shirou ajukan, simbol yang belum pernah dibuat siapapun di SMA Hato. Dengan simbol itu, selain semakin memeriahkan festival, nama Shirou sebagai ketua OSIS akan semakin cemerlang, dan tentu saja Maa akan semakin mengagumimu!

"Kau semangat sekali, Shirou."

"Soalnya... ini pertama kalinya aku pulang bareng dengan Maa di SMA," katamu. Lalu kamu mendengar ribut-ribut tak jauh di depanmu, kamu melihat Jin sedang menutup kedua mata adikmu, dan Midori sedang berbicara entah apa dengan Jin.

"Ada yang mengintip pekerjaan kita," kata Jin dengan intonasi datar. Adikmu terlihat ingin lepas dari Jin dan Midori menyadarinya.

"Jangan dekap dia seperti itu," kata Midori, tapi Jin tidak peduli, dan itu berarti kau harus cepat bertindak.

"Jin! Midori! Maaf ya, itu adikku," katamu bangga. "Maaf Maa... aku terlambat," katamu.

"He... Maa-san nama yang aneh," Jin berkomentar.

"Ma-Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kamu melihat Maa membungkuk kepada Jin. Meminta maaf karena telah melihat pekerjaan kalian sebagai pengurus OSIS yang akan jadi kejutan di festival budaya nanti. Sayap besar yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu yang ditulisi impian para murid SMA Hato.

"Maa, tidak apa," katamu. "Oh ya, sebentar lagi aku selesai, kau tunggu saja di warung Okada dekat sekolah ya," katamu. Maa mengangguk saja, mohon pamit. Kamu mengamati punggung Maa yang semakin menjauh dan mendadak merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

"Shirou?"

"Eh? Oh,"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yasaka bingung. Kamu menggeleng, memasang senyum.

"Tidak apa, ayo cepat selesaikan! Aku tidak mau membuat Maa menungu," katamu berjalan memasuki ruang rapat OSIS.

"Seharusnya kau menyuruh Masago-chan pulang duluan," saran Yasaka dan kau langsung menolak saran Yasaka mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak mau Maa bertemu dengan Saruhiko lagi!" katamu. Yasaka hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menjauh. Kamu terdiam, menoleh ke arah pintu dan berpikir.

Mungkin seharusnya aku memang menyuruh Maa pulang duluan, batinmu. Tapi kamu menggeleng. Tidak. Ini keputusan yang tepat. Jam segini Saruhiko sering nongkrong di dekat stasiun, dan kamu tak mau adik tercintamu bertemu Saruhiko itu.

Menepis perasaanmu yang tak enak, kamu menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini dengan cepat.

Seandainya saja... kamu menyuruh Maa untuk pulang duluan, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

"Jangan buru-buru begitu, Shirou. Kau hanya membuat Maa menunggu dua puluh menit," kata Yasaka menenangkanmu. Kamu tak peduli.

"Aku sudah membuatnya menunggu dua puluh menit, Yasaka," katamu meralat. Yasaka menghela napas, pasrah. Kau berjalan semakin cepat dan tersenyum riang ketika jarakmu tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari adikmu.

"Maa! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Kamu melambai-lambai riang, menarik perhatian adikmu yang memanggilmu dan berjalan hendak mendekatimu.

Dan kamu merasa jantungmu seolah terhenti ketika sebuah truk ada di belakang adikmu, suara klakson terdengar, adikmu hanya dapat diam membatu, dan kamu merasa kamu harus melakukan sesuatu.

Maa! Maa! Maa!

"MAA!"

Dan semuanya gelap dimatamu.

.

.

Ketika kamu membuka mata, yang terlihat adalah rumahmu, dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang berlalu lalang di rumahmu.

Kamu tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kamu mengingat kejadian sebelum gelap menyapamu waktu itu.

"Maa!" kamu merasa sekujur tubuhmu bergetar ketakutan. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Maa... Kamu berlari memasuki rumah. Orang-orang berseragam sekolah sama denganmu terlihat di mana-mana. Terisak-isak. Kamu panik, Maa? Mungkinkah Maa...

"Dia ditabrak truk dan tewas seketika," kamu mendengar bisik-bisik orang. Jantungmu semakin berdetak tak menentu. Kamu merasakan tanganmu mendingin. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Maa meninggal? Mungkinkah...

"Shirou-kun melindungi Masago-chan... adiknya... hiks."

"Kamoguchi-senpai... kenapa?"

Matamu melebar. Eh? Apa katanya?

Barulah kamu menyadarinya. Di depan sana, di altar sana, ada potomu dan semuanya menangis memanggil namamu, dan bukannya nama adikmu.

Barulah kamu menyadari bahwa kamulah yang meninggal. Kamu, dan bukannya Maa.

"Hah... syukurlah," kamu berucap pelan. Merasakan kelegaan melemaskan seluruh tubuhmu. Adikmu selamat, itu membahagiakan. Tapi sedih rasanya ketika keselamatan adikmu digantikan oleh nyawamu. "Tapi kalau demi Maa... aku... Aku..."

Kamu tak melanjutkan. Air matamu menetes keluar. Kamu tak menyesali kamu mati karena menyelamatkan adikmu. Tapi kamu tak bisa membohongi dirimu kalau ada rasa sesal karena kamu hanya bisa hidup sampai usiamu tujuh belas tahun.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Maa lagi," kamu bergumam. "Aku tidak bisa memeluk Maa lagi, aku tak bisa melindungi Maa lagi. Maaf Maa... Maaf," kamu menangis semakin keras.

"Masago-chan... jangan begitu, nanti Shirou-kun sedih."

Kamu menoleh ke samping, dan bergegas mendekati suara itu. Adikmu membungkuk sembari memeluk baju yang kau pakai semalam, menangis, dan kamu tahu hatimu tersayat-sayat mendengarnya.

"Ayo... ucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Shirou-kun," tante tetangga membujuk adikmu sembari menahan mati-matian air mata yang keluar, tapi Maa tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana.

"Ti-Tidak," kamu mendengar suara serak adikmu. Entah sudah berapa lama Maa menangis, kamu tak tahu. "Tidak...," suaranya mengecil. Isakannya terdengar dan kamu semakin tak bisa membendung air matamu lagi.

Kamu mungkin berhasil melindungi nyawanya dengan nyawamu. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya? Bagaimana dengan jiwanya?

"Aku mau di samping kakak... hiks... ini salahku."

"Bukan Maa... ini bukan salahmu!" Kamu menyangkal, tapi suaramu tak sampai. Kamu tak bisa membuat Maa berhenti menangis dan itu menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari fakta bahwa kau telah mati di usia tujuh belas tahun. "Maa... kumohon..." Kamu mendekati adikmu, mencoba memeluknya namun tak bisa. Duniamu dengan dunianya berbeda, kamu tak bisa menyentuhnya lagi. Tak bisa memeluknya lagi. Tak bisa tertawa bersama lagi.

"Ah, aku Kurouma. Aku sahabat Shirou."

Kamu menoleh, dan tersenyum lega melihat sahabatmu itu. "Yasaka! Yasaka! Tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan salah Maa Yasaka! To –"

"Se-senpai..."

Kamu yang memunggungi adikmu, demi berbicara dengan Yasaka menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati mata adikmu yang memerah dan bengkak. Rambut pendeknya acak-acakkan. Yasaka segera berjalan, menembus tubuhmu, berjongkok untuk menenangkan adikmu. "Masago –"

"Kenapa begini? Gara-gara aku... gara-gara aku Kakak ditabrak," isak adikmu.

"Ini kecelakaan, bukan salahmu," Yasaka mencoba menghibur.

"Benar Maa, ini kecelakaan! Kau tidak salah sama sekali!"

Tapi adikmu menggeleng keras. Air matanya semakin keluar bebas, isakannya terdengar terus.

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini salahku. Ini salahku, Seharusnya... seharusnya aku yang kena! Seharusnya aku yang mati!"

_Tidak Maa... tidak..._

Kamu terdiam lemas. Apa? Apa yang harus kamu lakukan agar Maa tidak lagi menangis? Apa yang harus kamu lakukan agar air mata Maa berhenti? Agar Maa tak lagi menyalahkan dirinya seperti ini?

"Aku disini, Maa. Aku disini..."

"Seharusnya bukan kakak.. .SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MATI!"

PRANG!

Kaca jendela pecah, dan kamu merasakan ada yang menarik tubuhmu, dan wajahmu bersandar pada dada seseorang.

"Masago-chan... kau tak apa?"

Tahu-tahu saja kamu berada di tubuh Maa.

.

.

The End(?)

.

Note:

Cuma iseng pengen bikin adegan ini dari sisi Shirou-nya. Dan gak nyangka bisa sampai delapan lembar. Fufufu

Anggap saja fict ini adalah fict percobaan karena udah lama gak nulis, Saya berharap fict ini gak gagal-gagal amat... Udah nyaris setengah tahunan gak nulis serius (fokus skripsi, masbro! *eh?). Jadi mohon maaf kalau kalimat-kalimatnya aneh, saya udah berusaha kembali menulis, dan membaca baik-baik(?) novel yang saya baca... hohoho

Terakhir, With! Karya Ken Saitou adalah satu dari sekian manga yang bener-bener bikin kokoro saya tersakiti (?) Meski kayaknya endingnya kayak yang dipaksain, dan sempet hiatus lama... (Dua tahun di Jepangnya dan nyaris enam tahun menanti demi ada lanjutannya)

Yosha! menanti saja review dan konkritnya! Douzo

7 Juli 2014

With Love,

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
